1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to conditioning fuel prior to ignition. More specifically, this invention provides a fuel conditioner and a method of conditioning fuel to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,401 by Kimmell teaches an electric carburetor heater wherein fuel is percolated when the heater is actuated in response to thermostatic control included in the electrical system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,726 by Albrecht also discloses a fuel heater incorporated in the intake system of a vehicle engine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,279 by Seeley, Jr. teaches a fuel vaporizer disposed adjacent to the carburetor throat and which receives fuel through a line so that the same may be conducted in intimate contact with heat exchange means surrounding an electrical heating coil before the fuel passes into the carburetor throat through a discharge tube. U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,774 by Godman et al and U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,777 by Skok et al disclose additional types of electrical heating coils disposed in the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the particular fuel conditioner and particular method of conditioning fuel of this invention.